


Saving me

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	Saving me

“To a night off.” It was already well into the night and about the sixth cheer they cheered to but Cena kept adding more. Though, Randy could see the appeal of it. John agreed to be the designated driver so making the others look stupid by raising bottles and glasses every 15 minutes. Nikki, Brie, Paige, Dolph, Seth and Dean- six drinks rose with laughs. Randy, on the other hand, picked up his drink to put it to his lips. “I’m not playing your games.” If he was being completely honest he would have told them he didn’t want to be there. It had been a long day of building up the new ideas of the company and the man liked sleep. The only reason why he went was because Ambrose used those somehow puppydog eyes. They all huffed at how boring he was being but it didn’t matter. The tattooed Superstar had grown out of the club scene when he stopped getting the VIP treatment of Evolution. His beer sat on the table more than his soda did as a precaution to everyone around him. The Viper already spoke his mind and didn’t really care what internet headlines he made. At least when he was sober, he could try to bite his tongue.

Focus was pulled to Dean as the younger man pushed himself against the solid chest. “You’ve gotta lighten up. Come get more drinks with me.” The ex Shield member was always sort of cuddly but the alcohol took it from little touches to full on body contact. “But I still have some.” Orton’s protest was cut off by the other’s display of showing off his empty glass. “Yeah, alright, take the guy who might be able to get it all back to the table without dropping them.” That statement caught a look from John with a reminder that the golden boy didn’t have anything in his system. As he followed the pup, Randy slowed by his decade long friend. “But I’m more fun to look at.” 

Two seconds to talk to Cena and some creep took it as an opening to talk to Jon. Stopping to watch how the street dog would handle it, the often felt tightness was felt throughout his jaw. Back teeth would be filed down to the gums before any of those anger courses he’d been to could do anything useful. The loosened wrestler was leaning over the counter and the stranger was pawing clumsily at the double hole belt. As soon as the heel of the guy’s hand touched the fan-named ‘Ambooty’, an inked arm was there to smoothly claim the beloved talent as his own. The waist that was now hugged was backed against the 35 year old’s frame. “Touch him again and I break you hand. Then your neck.” It was growled by Dean’s ear but directed at the unwanted company. The amusement of being saved faded some with the lustful shiver that chased down his spine.

“I could have handled that.” The blond turned back over the counter to wait for the drinks. Changing the hug for just their shoulders touching, Randy scoffed at the idea. “Yeah, it looked like you were.” With a laugh, Dean shrugged. “I said I could have. I WOULD have after it stopped feeling so good.” The younger man’s joke struck a nerve with the generation talent but the familiar hand brushing his should settled it. The hand that brushed his shoulder didn’t last long as the song changed. An unbelievably rough beg to dance was pouted at him. “And leave them to sober up? What kind of friends would we be? You go dance and I’ll take this back.” It wasn’t as though Orton was going to go to the dance floor anyways.

Again, they were apart- Dean heading off to the music and Randy gathering the drinks. The others were out there though. They acted as a barrier for half a song. “Randy’s being threatening again.” Dean wasn’t complaining, simply talking. “You don’t like it?” Seth was waiting for an answer but John cut in. “That’s just how Randy is.” Getting eyeballed by the two-toned one, the poster boy continued to dance with Nikki. “I don’t not like it. I’m just not used to having that.” Dean looked to his friend for reassurance but his former tag partner wasn’t great with advice other than ’tell him to cut it out’. “I’m not even sure what-” A friendly conversation until a voice spoke up- letting them know they weren’t alone.

“Your boyfriend has some issues. I could make you happier tonight.” It was the same guy from the bar. “He’s not-” Jon looked to Colby in question of if it was wrong to call the older one his boyfriend without talking official titles. “He’s not a fan of yours… I’m not either.” A coded ’fuck off’ was still one. However, the guy took it as needing to try harder. “If you give me an hour, you could become one.” The guy spoke in lame lines.

From his seat, Randy seethed. Drunken stupidity didn’t mean every piece was open for you. The first warning was verbal but the second one, the guy was going to listen to. As crowded as the club was, it was easy to walk through the people to the group. He got there to hear the man introduce himself as Chad. One hand on his shoulder turned the douche for the other to meet his chin. The dance floor was disrupted by the toppled man and John and Dolph instantly grabbed an inked arm. The Divas parted the crowd, followed by the three then Dean and Seth. Brown eyes glanced at blue ones. “Are you used to it yet?” Dean smirked while giving one last look at the creep. “I’m getting there.”


End file.
